Kisses of Regret
by Dreaming Of Infinity
Summary: Life is full of mistakes with some that affect our lives forever. It leaves scars that will fade but never disappear and regret will always be on our mind. Through love, betrayal, and regret we live our lives. Past and broken IggyChu.


**oDisclaimer****: **I do not own Hetalia, nor do I claim any ownership of it at all. The characters and series rightfully belong to their rightful owners. Also the quote all the way in the end, like all the way in the end is not mine.

**oNotes:** The POV changes a bit, it starts with China and then with each -o- switches back and forth with England and him. There should be hints of who POV it is though. I'm sorry for it being so complicated. OTL;;

**oWarnings:** Hints of boyxboy, mild though. Not betaed so be warned about the grammar. The view switches and yeah. Though I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A chaste kiss, suppressed moan, nimble fingers, bell-like laughter, simple gifts, and whispers of sweet nothings in the middle of the night. That was what their love contained.<p>

Spilt blood, shattered glass, shouts of 'I hate you', hazy smoke, ringing curses in their ears, and howls of sobs and cries. That was how their hate shone.

-**o**-

_A simple smile lit the petite figure's face. He had the world, at least everything that he ever wanted from it next to him. A blonde haired boy with eyes that seemed to have all the shades of green sat next to him. They were both reading papers and sipping at tea that he provided. He was exhausted but that was the work of a nation, to make sure his people survived._

_A yawn broke the silence as his blond table mate stretched back with a crack and looked at him with a grin._

They awkwardly stood in front of each other. His green eyes were as beautiful as centuries back, but they contained wisdom that could only be gained with time and experience.

-**o**-

_The male smiled as he kissed his lover's lips. Watching as a beautiful light pink bloom on his lover's cheek, he knew that his face was just as pink if not worse. Reaching out he grabbed the Asian nation and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around the other nation's waist. He rested his chin on the soft hair, smelling plum blossoms and peonies. Even if the other man was older he was short, but he was fine with it as he felt the hot breath against his chest._

He looked into the honey-golden eyes of China. His black hair tied back into a ponytail and still quite short, as if he never changed. He noticed though, the closely guarded eyes that wouldn't allow him a hint of emotions, something that never happened back then.

-**o**-

_A scream, shouting, and a broken vase. He was crying as his ebony haired covered his face. The drug, opium, was harmful and it was made from a beautiful flower. How could something he despised be made from something so beautiful. All he could do was chant the words 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him...' until the world became a shapeless haze._

He took a breath and walked forward, the world meeting was over but they were trapped in America's house. He cursed himself for chasing after his panda and getting lost in the house only to end up in this room.

-**o**-

_His heart shattered, knowing he deserved every name that was sent to him, but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it. It was his fault that his lover was like this. 'Take something he adores, put him into his place,' his boss told him. He followed of course and took Hong Kong, grabbing the boy's hand and marching him into his ship. Ignoring his lover, no ex-lover's pleas and cries. The people affected the country over all, and with China's people in a constant high, he knew that China was affected as well. It was a temptation and he knew his lov- ex-lover fell into it._

Startled by the sudden movement, England cautiously stepped forward also. His fairies got him into this mess, but he didn't have the heart to stay angry with them.

"England"

"China"

Their voice betrayed no emotions but their eyes shone with it. The swirls of anger, betrayal, lust, and unidentified emotions shone in the amber gold and bright green eyes. It was far less awkward of course, after having to work together for so long they got use to it.

-**o**-

_"China"_

_"England"_

_Voices tensed, as their eyes and wills clash against one another. They avoided being alone with each other, or being near each other period. China was finally able to stay in the same room as that conniving bastard._

_Later on though, years or decades who could tell when you're a nation, they met after a UN meeting. China was tired of this. He was old and running around avoiding a person was hard and tiring. So they talked, tension in the air but they still talked. _

_"Let's just be friends?"_

Yet still, even as they both gratefully accepted the 'friendship', it was awkward. They didn't avoid one another but they didn't exactly find it fun when they were alone with each other.

_Let's just be friends_

It rang through his head, and yet he kissed him. He kissed the older, but smaller man.

Lust, desperation, forgiveness, hate, anger, passion.

The man returned the kiss equally so, and yet as they felt their past love bud in their hearts yet again-he pushed him away.

"Sorry, let's just be friends aru."

Yes, friends. It was all they could ever be, yearn to be. Scars of the past were left in their hearts and they couldn't ignore them. Scars do fade though, with time and patience, but until then they will both be met with kisses of regret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, first I hope that wasn't that confusing to you. I typed it and it turned out like that. Also, I know many people don't support this pairing. I think that most pairings in APH would have their angst. History can be ugly but it's there. So, even when England and China went through so much I think there would still be a chance for them with time and maybe a lot of angst. Though that's just my opinion, I also hope this was okay? I'm probably an amateur at writing. Sorry about the mistakes in grammar again! Reviews would be loved :3 I would love to hear what you think. Now, I shall leave you with the quote that summed up the story:

_If of all words of tongue and pen,The saddest are, "It might have been."_

_-Bret Harte_


End file.
